We need some help
by WishxOnxAxStar
Summary: What happens when Shannon tells Rita that he wants a divorce because he is cheating on her, and than finds out that she is pregnant? ShannonxOC, MattxOC ShanexOC and JeffxOC
1. The News

Chapter One

Chapter One

There was a knock on the door so the women stopped cooking and went to go answer it.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked

"I'm looking for Mrs. Moore?" the guy told her

"This is she." The woman said

"Hi my name is Steve Andrews, I'm Shannon lawyer and I was told to give you theses." He told her giving her the papers

"Okay, Thank you I will look at them in a couple minutes." the woman said to him

"Okay well I will let you get back to what you were doing, thank you Mrs. Moore" he said to her

"Please call me Rita." She told him

"Okay well I will see you soon Rita." Steve said

"Okay well thanks." Rita said before closing the door when she got in the house she went into the kitchen, and put the envelope on the table than went back to cooking.

After a while she decided to look at what was in the envelope and when she opened it she almost cried…ALMOST. Shannon wanted a divorce and in it was a letter

_Dear Rita,_

_If you are reading this letter than you must have saw the divorce papers, I never wanted it to happen like this, but it did I have been having an affair with Ashley, I never meant to hurt you. Please just make this easy and sign them, I don't love you anymore; I'm in love with Ashley._

_Sorry baby, I did really love you,_

_Shannon_

Rita went to one of the draws with a pen in it and she signed it, Shannon hadn't been home in a month but he was working with the WWE so that was normal, Rita decided that night that she would pack her stuff and move out. It had been a week since the divorce papers she got and gave back to Steve, Rita was almost done packing when she decided that she put off taking the test long enough, she had it for about three weeks just didn't have the courage to take it, so she did, she went into the bathroom took the test out of the box and followed the directions, with it in like two minutes she was done but as she was leaving the bathroom some people came in. You might know them as Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Gregory "Shane" Helms and of course there was Shannon Moore, Rita looked up and realized that she had the test in her hand she hurried up and put it into her back pocket.

"Rita what did you just put into your back pocket?" Jeff asked

"Nothing, it was lip gloss." Rita told him

"Um okay Rita are you okay?" Matt said

"Um…yeah…what are you guys doing here?" Rita asked

"Shannon said that he wanted to come back here first to see if you were moved out but as he can see you are not." Shane answered her in a snotty voice

"Well all my stuff is in boxes and all ready to go right now, I just had to go to the bathroom, I'll call the moving company right now, and I'll be gone in like half an hour." Rita told all of them as she went into her and Shannon's old bedroom and bent down to go get her cell phone and her shirt that was covering the test rose up and just than Jeff and Shannon walked into the room. Shannon ran over to her and grabbed the test from the pocket

"What the hell is this?" He yelled

"Um…it's not mine." Rita said

"If it's not yours than who and the hell is it?" He yelled again

"It's my sister?" Rita said but didn't convince them

"Yeah and I'm Santa Clause and Jeff is the Easter Bunny." Shannon told her

"Okay fine…it's mine." Rita told him

"Rita why do you need this." Shannon asked

"Because I have been getting sick the past month and I didn't have my period this month yet, it's not going to be positive I just needed to see if that was why I was getting sick." Rita said with her eyes glued to the floor

"How long until we get a result." Shannon asked

"I should be getting it in about 5 minutes." Rita told him

"Okay well than you are going to stay here and it all comes down to this result." Shannon told her, he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her into the living room where Matt and Shane were sitting, he than roughly pushed her onto the chair.

"Now you are going to stay there, you are not going to move, or speak until we get the result." Shannon yelled into her face

"What result, Shannon what's going on?" Matt asked

"Rita might be pregnant; Shannon just found the test in her back pocket." Jeff told him and Shane

"Serves her right than to be hiding that from him to be treated like that. Dude guys how long are we going to have to be here waiting for a result?" Shane asked them

"Right now in about three minutes and than my lovely wife is going to tell us the results." Shannon said

Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane were all talking and they were for like three and a half minutes before Rita got up.

"Um and where do u think that you are going?" Shannon asked her

"Girls got to pee eventually." Rita said "And not only that it has been three and a half minutes I need the box, to tell you the result."

"Oh shit that is right, bring it out here." Shannon said

Rita did what she was told and went to the bathroom and than brought the box out and than grabbed the test from Shannon, the test that she bought was a first response, she than looked at the box if there were two pink lines she was pregnant if there was only one she wasn't pregnant, when she looked at the test her fate was sealed by two fucking pink lines.

"Well what's the result?" Shannon asked

"Dude its positive." Jeff said because he was behind Rita so he saw the box and the test

"Great just fucking great." Shannon yelled "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault Shannon it takes two to tango." Rita yelled back

"You did this to trap me; you knew that I never wanted any kids." He said

"Yeah and, I signed your divorce papers and gave them back to your lawyer." Rita said to him

"It doesn't matter I can't go through with it now you fucking pregnant!" Shannon yelled at her

"Yes you can Shannon." Rita said

"Rita what are you talking about?" Jeff asked her

"Change the reason that you want a divorce make it say that I cheated on you, we can get it done, I won't tell anyone that this is your baby. I promise that, you never have to be apart of his or hers life, just let me go." Rita told him

"Dude Shannon, she is actually making sense take it while you can." Shane said.

"Okay fine, I will, but Rita if this gets out I will make your life a living hell do you understand me?" Shannon asked

"Yes, I do, can I leave now." Rita asked

"Yes go get out of my house." Shannon said

Rita went upstairs and got her stuff all packed and than she call the moving agency, they came later that day and she moved down to Texas with her best friends Melina, Amy, and her sister Ellie.

Please R&R, I need to know if it was good or should I stop.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two

Rita was on her way to Texas so that she could go and visit her friends and her sister, It was like a fifteen hour drive there so she did all of that in one night than crashed at a hotel because by the time she got there it was one in the morning, the next morning she woke up around noon and drove to the house that they were all living in at the time, when she got there she got out of the car and knocked on the door, and Amy answered it.

"Hey Rita what are you doing here, last I heard you got married to Shannon Moore." She said

"Um yeah we are getting a divorce." Rita told her

"Oh sweetie why is that?" Amy asked her

"Because he was having an affair with Ashley, and the fact that I'm pregnant and that he doesn't want any kids anytime soon, so I came down here for a visit." Rita told her

"Oh ok well come on in, I'm the only one home right now Ellie and Melina are at work until I think seven." Amy said to her

"Okay, well I was thinking about moving back here because this is where I belong." Rita told her

"Really that is kewl, actually were thinking about moving up there." Amy said

"Really I guess that we can eventually, just let me stay down here though at least for a little while." Rita told her.

Five years later

"Blayne, come on we have to get going if we are going to go up to see your aunts." Rita yelled up the stairs.

"Okay mom, I'm coming." Blayne said

After a nine hour drive there finally arrived at North Carolina, where Amy, Melina and Ellie moved up from Texas, Rita decided to stay and after the baby was born she change she got tattoos which consisted of a 2 little foot prints on her shoulder, skull and crossbones on the inside of her ankle, a rosary around her wrist and the cross went to the inside of her hand, her name in Chinese on the inside of her right wrist , an hour glass with flames and stars around it saying slipped away on her hip, live for the moment in Chinese on her right bicep, dare to dream on Chinese on her left bicep, and two little play boy bunnies on her lower pelvic area, and body piercing which were, she had her ear pierced 5 times, her belly button, her tongue and she has snakebites.

Blayne ran up to the door and knocked like crazy until a guy with multi colored hair answered the door.

"Hi can I help you." He asked

"Yeah I'm here to see my aunt Amy." He told the guy

Rita came up the walk in ripped jeans and a tank top that had a heart with a knife through that said love sucks, when she saw him she froze in her tracks. He looked at her and than got it

"Rita is that you, oh my god have you changed." Jeff said

"Hey Jeff, so how have you been." Rita asked him

"Um I've been good, so this is Shannon's kid." Jeff asked while he looked at Blayne because he ran in the house to see Amy and Melina.

"Yeah, he is great, so how are Matt and Shane?" Rita asked

"Um Matt is dating Melina and Shane is dating Amy. They are on there way over right now, as a matter of fact here they are." Jeff said

"Okay well I'll talk to you later. Blayne come on it time to go check into the hotel." Rita yelled

"But mom…" Blayne started

"Don't but mom me, we need to get unpacked." Rita said

"Rita you guys are more than welcome to stay here." Amy said

"No thank you this is your guys' house." Rita said as her they walked past Matt and Shane and were almost to the car when they came running back down with Jeff

"Rita, god you changed you look great." Matt said

"Thanks Matt, you look good to." Rita said

"Mom, I can't open the door." Blayne said

"Oh I'm sorry baby." Rita said as she opened it for him

"God he looks like Shannon." Shane said

"Yeah that he does." Rita said

"Rita I'm sorry for the way I was to you when we first meet I was going through a break up with my girlfriend Talia" Shane said

"It's okay. I understand. Any way I need to be getting to the hotel." Rita said getting into the car. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Dude she is fucking hot." Jeff said

"Who's hot?" they heard a voice

"Rita damn did she change." Shane said

"You mean Rita as in my ex-wife Rita." Shannon asked them

"Yeah man you should see her, you have changed since you stopped dirnking so much that you couldn't remember anything." Matt said to him

"God does your son look like you Shannon." Shane said

"Really, I had a boy, god I wish that I could take back everything that I did to her, and go back to us being married." Shannon told him

"Hey man its never to late to fix any relationship, you just need to try sometime." Jeff said to him

"Go here is the name of the hotel that they are staying at I got the name from Ellie before she came up." Jeff said handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks Jeff I owe you one." Shannon said as he grabbed the paper from Jeff's hands and took off in his car to the hotel.

Rita just got to the hotel and got out when she heard someone yell her name when she turned and saw Shannon run from his car to her

"Shannon." Rita said looking everywhere but at him.

"Rita can we talk." Shannon asked

"Shannon there is nothing to talk about." Rita said as she got out of the car and opened up the back door.

"Mommy who is this?" The little boy asked

"This is one of mommy old friends his name is Shannon." Rita told him as she got him out of the car.

"Rita can we please talk." Shannon asked her again

"No Shannon there is nothing to talk about nothing has changed." Rita said to him

"Yes there has I have changed. I have stopped drinking a lot." Shannon said

"Okay." Rita said as she knelt down to Blayne "Okay baby here is the hotel key go to the room I will be there soon."

"Okay mommy." Blayne said taking the key

"Okay Shannon you got five minutes." Rita told him

"Okay, thank you Rita, Rita I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Shannon said

"Oh yeah so that is why you cheated on me when we were married." Rita said back

"Rita I'm sorry I broke up with Ashley when I sobered up, I realized what I did was wrong, so I broke it off. Can I please come in?" Shannon said

"Let me think for a minute….NO!!!" Rita yelled

"Rita come on I want to see our boy. Please." Shannon asked her

"No Shannon you didn't want him so you don't need to see him." Rita told him"Does he know that I'm his father?" Shannon asked her

"He knows that his fathers name is Shannon Moore." Rita told him

"So than he does know." Shannon asked her

"No he thinks that you name is Shannon, he doesn't think that you're his father, and he will not know." Rita said

"Rita come on we have to tell him." Shannon yelled at her

"No we don't he is my child I say what goes." Rita screamed at him

"He is our child." Shannon yelled back at her

"No he is my child you didn't want him." Rita yelled at him

"Did I sign over my rights of him?" Shannon yelled

"No I didn't ask you to." Rita yelled back

"So I can be in his life than." Shannon yelled as he pushed past Rita

"No you can't." Rita yelled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door "You don't have to sign your rights over because you're not on his birth certificate."

"Really, that is why when I got a copy my name was on it." Shannon yelled in her face

"Fine you are on it, I don't want you in his life, you just going to hurt us again, and I don't want him to have to go through that. I did and it hurt a lot." Rita yelled

Shannon than grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, when he looked behind her he saw there kid coming out of the hotel room, so he than deepened the kiss and put his tongue into her mouth and she started to kiss him back they both heard

"EW mom you're giving him coodies." Blayne yelled

Rita hurried pulled away and put her forehead on to Shannon's chest

"Oh my god." Rita said as she put her head in her hands.

"Why are you guys kissing, mom who is he, mom when are you coming in, mom when is he leaving, are you getting married when, am I going to have a little brother or sister soon, because I want one, mom is this my dad, do I get a new dad, I really want a dad, can he be my dad, I like him, mom look he has his body painted like you, please let him be my dad…PLEASE" Blayne said

"Um Blayne I think that it is time to go to bed." Rita said to him

"Mom is he my dad?" Blayne asked her

"Ye….." Shannon started

"Blayne I think that it is time to say goodbye." Rita said

Please R&R let me know what you think


	3. Time To Start Over

Chapter Three

Previously

"Mom is he my dad?" Blayne asked her

"Ye….." Shannon started

"Blayne I think that it is time to say goodbye." Rita said

NOW  
"Mom why wont you answer me?" Blayne asked her

"Yeah Rita why don't you answer him." Shannon said to her

"Mom what was he going to say." Blayne asked

"He was going to say that he was leaving, right Shannon." Rita said

"No, what I was going to say is that I am…." Shannon started to say

"That he was going to be leaving." Rita cut him off "Blayne go back into the hotel and I will be there soon." Rita told him

"Fine mom, whatever, I hate you." Blayne yelled as he ran into the hotel

"Shannon there I hope that you are happy." Rita yelled

"Rita I will tell you this, I am going to get to know my son." Shannon said as he left

Rita walked into the hotel room and saw that Blayne was sleeping so she covered him up and went into her room, closed the door and slid down the wall and started to cry.

Meanwhile with Shannon

Shannon went back to Jeff's place to talk about what happened

"Jeff man you here." Shannon yelled

"Yeah I'm upstairs." Jeff yelled

Shannon headed upstairs and saw him painting a picture of Rita and Blayne.

"Hey Shannon what's up did you talk to Rita." Jeff asked

"Yeah let's just say that it wasn't a pleasant meeting." Shannon said

"What went wrong?" Jeff asked just than the door opened and Matt and Shane fought over who got in first, Shane got into the door first

"Ha in your face I won." Shane said to Matt

"Whatever you cheated" Matt said

"Hey guys you do know that me and Shannon were talking before you guys came in." Jeff said to them

"Oh that's kewl what were you talking about?" Matt asked

"Oh nothing, just stuff." Shannon said

"Okay what kind of stuff?" Shane asked

"Stuff about Rita." Shannon said

"Oh okay so what did happen with you and her." Matt asked

"Let's just say there was talking, yelling, and a heated kiss." Shannon said to them

"Did Blayne find out yet?" Jeff asked

"No, I was going to tell him but Rita kept interrupting me." Shannon said "You know what guys I have to get going, I'll see you later."

"Okay dude talk to you later than." Jeff said

One Week later

Amy was sitting down in the living room with Ellie and Melina when she got a text from Shannon asking

_Hey Ames do you know what Rita is doing today?_

Amy sent him a text saying

_**Yeah she took Blayne to school today and she went to work at the hospital, she just got her job as a pediatrician and as an ultrasound technician.**_

She than got another text from him

_Hey you wouldn't have the name of the school that Blayne goes to?_

She than sent a reply saying

_**Reagan Lee elementary, why do you need to know?**_

Sh got a text back saying

_No reason._

With Shannon

When he got that text from Amy saying what the name of the school was he ran to my car got in and took off headed to the school when he got there he got out of the car and went into the school and told them that Blayne had a family emergency

"Excuse me sir what relation do you have to Blayne?" the secretary asked

"Oh sorry I am his father." Shannon told her

"Oh sir I'm sorry but on his papers that his mother signed it that he father was unavailable." She told him

"Oh well here is his birth certificate to show that I am his father." Shannon said giving her the papers

"Oh I put you into the file; all you have to do is sign here." She told him as she pointed to the spots that he had to sign

"Okay thank you." Shannon said as he signed the papers

"I will get Blayne to come as soon as possible just take a seat. Blayne Swanger to the office please there is someone here to pick you up." She said into the microphone

Blayne ran down to the office with all of his stuff and ran to Shannon.

"Hey you're my mom friend Shannon." Blayne said

"Yeah, hey would you like to go to Dairy Queen with me?" Shannon asked

"YES! That is my favorite place to go." Blayne said to him

When they got to Dairy Queen Shannon ordered vanilla and Blayne ordered vanilla ice cream, Shannon paid for it and they sat at a booth and ate in silence until Blayne asked Shannon

"So when I asked if you were my dad mom, didn't say anything but you started what were you going to say?" Blayne asked him

"I think that you should wait for your mother to tell you." Shannon told him

"No she will never tell me so please just tell me." Blayne told him.

"Okay what I was going to say was that I am your father." Shannon told him

"That what I though, why didn't mom want me to know that, she know how badly I want a dad." Blayne said

"Maybe because she didn't want you to get you to get hurt." Shannon said

"But I want to get to know my dad." Blayne said

"Oh ok so what do you do Blayne." Shannon asked

"I play baseball, but with my mom working she can't come and watch me play anymore, do you think that you could watch at least a couple." Blayne asked

"Yeah every now and than but with my work I leave the state every now and then for my job, but when I am here I will go to your games." Shannon told Blayne

"Okay thanks." Blayne to say to him

Meanwhile Blayne School was just letting out when Rita pulled in and waited thirty minutes for Blayne to come when he didn't she went into the school to get him

"Excuse me I am here to pick up Blayne." Rita said

"His father came and picked him up." The secretary told her she never took her eyes off the computer

"Oh okay thank you." Rita said as she left she hurried up and raced over to Ames place, when she got there Melina and Ellie were there

"Hey Rita what's going on?" Ellie asked

"Shannon went to Blayne's school and took him out and I have no idea where they went, please tell that one of you guys do." Rita asked looking at them

"No we don't Rita I am so sorry." Melina said

"Oh god, I have to go home." Rita said

"Rita he will be okay if he is with Shannon, he is his father." Amy said to her

"I know I just want him home." Rita answered her

"Okay he will be home soon just go there and wait." Melina told her

"Okay guys thanks." Rita said getting up to leave.

"Hey Rita, give Shannon a chance he is not as bad as he seems." Ellie said

Rita got into her car and drove back to her place; she sat there for about thirty minutes when Shannon pulled up and got out. Rita ran and opened the door and saw Shannon and Blayne.

"Blayne go up to your room." Rita told him

"But mom." Blayne said

"I said go to your room now." Rita said more stern

"Fine." Blayne said as he walks upstairs to the bedroom.

"Shannon who the hell do you think you are taking our kid out of school." Rita said

"You wouldn't let me talk to him yesterday so I did it today." Shannon said

"Oh and let me guess you told him that you are his father to?" Rita with a hint of anger in her voice

"Yeah so what if I did he needed to know." Shannon yelled

"NO he didn't we were just fine before you came into the picture." Rita yelled

"No you weren't that kid needed a father." Shannon yelled

"Yeah and you were the one that didn't want him." Rita shouted in his face

Shannon being caught up in the heat of the moment grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, she gasped in surprise and he slid in his tongue he smiled when he heard her moan, so he pushed her up against the wall and put her legs around his waist. He pulled away and looked into her eyes

"Rita I miss this, I miss us." Shannon said

"I do to Shannon." Rita told him

"Than give me a second chance." Shannon said as he put his fore head to hers

"Shannon I don't know. I don't want to get hurt again." Rita said

"I won't hurt you, I've changed Rita. Please." Shannon said

"Okay. Hey I have to go to one of my friends parties do you think that you can watch Blayne tonight?" Rita asked

"Are you willing giving me our kid?" Shannon asked

"Yes can you or no." Rita said to him

"Yeah I can totally." Shannon said

"Okay thanks I have got to get going." Rita said as she walked out of the front door "Shannon I love you."

"I love you to Rita I never stopped." Shannon told her as she walked down to her car

At the party

Rita walked up the stairs and knocked on the door when she was greeted by Kayla one of her

"Rita come on in the place is crowded." Kayla said as she let her in

"Yeah you can say that again." Rita said as she came in

Rita walked around until she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Hey." Rita heard when she turned around she saw that it was matt

"Hey Matt." Rita said as she gave him a hug "So how is Melina."

"We got into a fight so I came here." Matt said

"That sucks I hope that you guys can work it out." Rita said as they went for the drinks

Please R&R I want to know how I am doing.


	4. Second Chance

I don't own anything except for the OC everything else the WWE owns sadly. I wanted to thank some people for reviewing in no specific order Ainat, Nessa0421, Cookie666, HardyxGirl, , amelovsjohncena, MiSSYMiSSz,SBMFanatic, and shandi. Thanks for the review keep them coming I will try to post more often. Sorry it took so long for this one hope it was worth it.

Chapter Four

Previously

"Hey Matt." Rita said as she gave him a hug "So how is Melina."

"We got into a fight so I came here." Matt said

"That sucks I hope that you guys can work it out." Rita said as they went for the drinks

NOW

"Yeah me to I miss her if anything were to happen, I'm going to go talk to her, thanks Rita." Matt said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving

"Okay." Rita said as she went for the hard liquor she went for the tequila, whiskey and the vodka. Rita went home after the party was over full blown drunk when Shannon opened the door Rita jumped onto him and started to kiss him

"I want you now Shannon." Rita said with a hunt of seduction in her voice she started to kiss him and pushed him onto her bed and took off his shirt .

"Rita no we should stop your drunk." Shannon got up off of the bed.

"Just leave than you loser." After a half an hour of screaming insults at Shannon she passed out. Shannon covered her up with the blankets. He tucked their son Blayne in and slept on the couch in case Rita woke up in the morning sick. Rita woke up the next morning Shannon made her breakfast and gave her two Tylenol and some water.

"Thank you Shannon." Rita took them "God that night was horrible."

"Yeah you were pretty drunk you wanted me to have sex with you and you hate me." Shannon reminded her

"Oh god we didn't do anything did we." Rita asked

"No I had enough sense to stop it even though I didn't want to, I do still love you Rita." Shannon told her

"Look Shannon I love you to but how do I know that you have changed from the past. I don't want to get involved and end up getting hurt again, it was to much the first time I had to go through it." Rita told him

"Rita I promise that I've changed." Shannon told her grabbing her hands "Please give me another chance."

"Shannon I need time to think about this I can't just jump into these things I have a son that I need to think about to." Rita said looking at him. "I just need some time."

"Take as much time as you need. I can wait for you." Shannon said "I have to go to work, I'll be back next week."

"Okay." Rita said looking at him

"Why don't you and Blayne stay at my place while I gone that way you don't have to pay for staying at this hotel." Shannon said "and the dogs miss you."

"Okay, that sounds fine." Rita said to him

"Great." Shannon said happily he kissed Rita in the moment. Rita kissed him back than pulled away

"Shannon we can't keep doing this. It hurt more and more when I do this and I have to keep saying no to you." Rita said "You should just go right now."

"Okay." Shannon gout up off the floor. "If you need me I will be over at your sisters and Shane's place."

"Okay I'll remember that." Rita said walking him to the door

"You remember the way to the house don't you." Shannon asked her

"How could I forget the way, I lived there for five years before the divorce, Shannon, I think that I remember where the house is located at." Rita said as she closed the door. Rita pulled out her cellphone and called Amy, they decided that they would leave Blayne with the guys and take a girls day for a while.

The next hour went past Rita finished packing her thing that she needed to take over to Shannon's place. Rita put all her things into her hummer and drove them over to Shannon's place and put all their stuff inside the house. Blayne ran and choose his room. Rita put her things in the guest room that he had there. The guys were at Shannon's place, Rita kissed Shannon on the cheek and thanked him for watching Blayne and than left the house. She meet up with Amy, Ellie and Melina at the spa resort. They started to get massages.

"So how have you guys been?" Rita asked them

"We've been okay. Ellie having a baby sometime in the next seven months. So we've been good." Melina said

"Guys I have an announcement, me and Jeff are having a baby in eight months." Amy announced

"Oh my god Amy thats great." They all said

"I guess I should let mine out to. Me and Matt are having a baby in six." Melina said, they all congratulated her.

"Man I feel left out your all pregnant and I am not." Rita said

"You could change that just go and ask Shannon." Amy said

"Haha no thank you I had my kid, most painful thing I ever had to do." Rita said looking at them.

"Yeah but you know that it was worth it, you got a beautiful son out of it." Melina said looking at her

"Yeah that is true, I don't know where I would be with out my little man" Rita said thinking about it for a while

"I can't wait I mean with me and Jeff its nice because we both want the baby." Amy said

"Yeah same here." Melina and Ellie agreed

"Hey you guys I'm going to go get Blayne, Shannon just texted me he wants to through a party." Rita grabbed her purse and left. Rita ran and got into her hummer and got Blayne. "Hey baby." Rita said when she saw him, he came over and gave her a hug. "Did you and daddy have fun?"

"Yeah, him, Uncle Matt, Uncle Jeff and Uncle Shane went swimming with me." Blayne told her

"Really baby thats great." Rita ruffled his hair "Okay go to the car I have to go talk to your father before we leave."

"Okay mommy." Blayne ran to the car, and got into the car.

Rita laughed as she entered the house. She found Shannon, Shane, Matt and Jeff in the living room. Matt, Jeff and Shane were drinking beer, Shannon was drinking Pepsi.

"Hey guys." Rita said to them

"Hey Rita how are you." Jeff asked

"I'm fine." Rita looked at Shannon. "Hey thanks for watching Blayne for awhile I needed to get out for a bit."

"No problem, he's a cool kid, you need me to do it again I can I like spending time with our son," Shannon said getting up.

"Well I better get going. I have to go to work after I drop him off at day care." Rita said she gave them all hugs and got into the car and went to the day care.

Shannon POV

Shannon was talking to the guys

"Dude your still in love with her." Matt said

"What I am not. He looked at the,

"Yes you are we all can see it your the only one that can't, well she can't either." Jeff told him

"I am not in love with my ex-wife!" he yelled at them.

"Okay dude, we all should be getting ready to leave." Shane said they all agreed they all left

Rita was dropping Blayne off, she kissed his head. She went to work in the vet clinic. Rita was there until seven, she left picked up Blayne, she took him home, at nine she tucked him into bed. There was a knock at the door she answered it. Shannon kissed her and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her neck she moved and gave him better access and started to moan.

"Shannon." Rita moaned his name as he kept kissing her

"I love you Rita." He said against her neck.

"Shannon I want you." Rita moaned

He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him until they got back to her room, he put her on the bed, he took off her top and kissed down her neck, she arched in pleasure.

"Shannon." Rita moaned

He smiled and slowly unbuttoned her pants, he took off her underwear, and pulled her bra off. He kissed her again. Rita pulled his clothes off. He slowly entered her After thrity minutes Rita was getting closer to orgasm. She dug her nails lightly into Shannon's waist and lower back. She clenched her thighs around his waist, driving him deeper into her, making her tighter, and beckoning the explosion that was shortly awaited. This quenched Shannon's thirst yet he still wanted more. In and out, he pumped his pelvic muscles like there was no tomorrow.

"YES! MORE! MORE! MORE!" cried Rita, gasping for breath. Shannon obeyed. He grunted heavily as he moved, harder and faster. Finally, he came. His warm liquid felt like heaven in between her legs. She tightened up around his still hardened cock. Shannon felt her tense and release and the sensation made him orgasm yet again. He pulled out and rolled onto his back. Rita looked at him, smiling and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Rita." Shannon said kissing her

"I love you to Shannon." Rita laid on his chest and fell asleep in her lovers arms.

Please R&R


	5. The Proposal

Rita and Shannon woke up the next morning.

"Hey." Rita said when she woke up. Shannon was playing with her hair.

"Hey baby how was your night?" Shannon asked her

"It was the best night I had in a while." Rita told him

"Same here." Shannon told her "Hey I was going to go out and get some food. Do you want anything?"

"You don't have to do that I can make us all breakfast I'm used to it by now." Rita told him

"No I want to do this, just let me go buy breakfast okay.' Shannon said to her

"Okay." Rita got up and went into the shower

Shannon left to go get them breakfast and was gone for a while. Rita got up and dressed she took Blayne to school than came home Shannon was here.

"Hey baby sorry I wasn't here when you got home I had to take Blayne to school." Rita told him

"It's okay that what I figured." Shannon said back to her. Rita walked over to him and kissed him.

"I love you Shannon. " Rita said against his lips.

"I love you to Rita." Shannon said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rita had her head on his chest and her hands were tracing his 2 BE ME tattoo on his stomach when Shannon grabbed her hands making her stop because he knew where this would lead to he also pulled his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Babe the only reason that I made you stop is because I want our relationship to be more than sex between us. I love you for you and not for the sex." Shannon said to her

"Babe I know that but my thing is what if I don't want to wait I've missed us the sex and everything I've missed out a lot." Rita looked at him.

"Babe I don't know what you want me to do I love you I just want to take this relationship a lot slower than we did the last time." Shannon told her. "Look at how we ended up I don't want to be like that again. I want it to last."

"Okay baby if that's what you want we can do it I love you for you." Rita said she kissed him "Now what's for breakfast."

He smiled at her and brought the food into the area that they were going to be eating at. Months flew past Rita and Shannon were still going strong Ellie had her baby girl named Savannah Rose Helms, Amy had a baby boy named Nero Andrew Hardy, Melina had a little girl named Maria Mia Hardy. Shannon said that he had to leave to talk to the guys because they needed advice. He meets them at a local bar.

"Hey guy I really need your help." Shannon said to them they all looked over at him

"Okay sure man what's going on that you need our help with?" Jeff asked

"I'm really in love with Rita and I wanted to ask her to marry me can you guys help me pick out a ring for her." Shannon asked them

"Yeah no problem we would love to." They all answered at the same time they went to four stores when they finally found the perfect ring. [Picture of ring (.com/engagement/engagement%20rings%20-%) Shannon went home they all came to pick up the girls and the kids.

Shannon and then sat down next to them and they all started to talk. Time started to pass really fast they all left Rita was in the shower Shannon hide the ring and Rita came out in a piece of lingerie [ here's what it looks like (.com/images/150x227/9503.. )] Shannon's jaw dropped.

"Happy anniversary." Rita said climbing on the bed she captured his lips with a fiery kiss and was laying on the bed he started kissing her neck she moaned, Rita removed his shirt he took off her corset top and threw it on the floor they started kissing again. Then came off the pants and the boxers after, he just threw Rita's underwear off he slowly started to enter her, Rita moaned he started thrusting in and out Rita's breathing got heavy so did his right before they both started to cum Rita screamed 'I love you' to Shannon. She laid her head onto his chest and started to fall asleep. He started to play with her hair because he knew he wanted to ask her to marry him but wasn't quite sure that he would say yes to him. Another year went past Rita was in the kitchen doing the food for Christmas Shannon knew it would be a perfect time because all their friends and family were coming over to their house for it. Rita finished cooking put the gifts under the tree and set the table so they didn't have to later. Everybody came over started laughing until that was Shannon got down on his one knee and pulled out a little black box.

"Rita I know we've belonged together for a long time I just didn't know how to ask you this." He took her hand. "Rita I loved you forever and I always will you were the best thing that happened to me and I didn't listen to what everyone had to say and let you go now that I have my second chance I know this is where I want to be, with you so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes." Rita said with tears in her eyes. She kissed him after he put the ring on her finger. "What took you so long?" She said everybody started laughing he just smiled and leaned down and kissed her. The next day the girls were all going shopping and Rita found this beautiful wedding dress the girls like it to so she bought it. [This is the dress (./frontpage_)]

After about six months of planning Rita and Shannon were set to get married the following month but one thing after another pushed the wedding back another year, first Shannon's mom got sick, than Rita found out that she was pregnant and didn't want to get married until she lost the weight because she already had the dress. Than Shannon had to go back to work.

Rita was at home alone when her water broke she called Shannon he rushed to the hospital so that he could be there with her. Around midnight on New Year's Eve she gave birth to a little girl they named Reyna Marie Moore. They also had Blayne's last name changed to Moore to. It took Rita a while but she lost the weight and set the date for the wedding on the 10th of April. Rita was getting ready in the back of the church when the girls all walked in her sister gave her a necklace her mom gave her some sapphire earring, and Amy and Melina gave her a bracelet that was full with diamonds. Rita hugged them all after they finished they all went out Shannon was already at the alter. Rita came down the aisle. She handed the flowers to Ellie her maid of Honor. After they exchanged vows, the priest asked if anyone objected and then after they put the rings on he pronounced them husband and wife they kissed they left the kids with Rita's parents and they went on the honeymoon to the Bahamas. They came back two weeks later, Rita was all tan and so was Shannon they picked up the kids and went back home, Shannon started working again Rita stayed home and took care of the kids until there a knock at the door when Rita opened it up there was a girl there with a two year old kid.

"Hi can I help you?" Rita asked her

"Yeah I need to talk to Shannon." The girl answered her

"And you are?" Rita asked her

"Sorry I'm Shannon's girlfriend and this is his daughter Zoey." Shannon came home, just before her saw Rita faint to the floor and realized that he was in so deep right now there was no going back.


End file.
